havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 010 investigation and group discussion ( main 2)
PM The Elf King: Ok. PM The Elf King: So, Anna and Rune, you guys head down deep into the building to this room that seems meant to simulate a cavern with a large hot pool in it. PM The Elf King: And I mean large it reminds you, Rune, of the bathing pool you were in in Aurilandur's castle. PM The Elf King: In the pool is a single figure, a young man, around the elven equivalent of 16 or 17, drow and completely naked. PM Rune: Anomie? PM The Elf King: He stirs in a bit of a shock. "Oh, oh my! Um...hello. ...are...are you knew here?" PM The Elf King: He moves to cover his bits. PM Rune: No, we were looking for our friend. PM The Elf King: Drow: "...friend?" PM *** Rune doesn't seem to care. *** PM Rune: Yes. She's kind of a master of disguise and she likes to see if she can fool us sometimes, so I wasn't sure it wasn't her. I'm Rune. Who are you? PM The Elf King: Drow: "My...er...my name is Nadree Rygale...seventh born of Lord Rygale." PM Rune: I didn't think Drow were allowed to be important here. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "I...um...I...well my mother is a drow...third wife...uh..." PM Rune: Oh, that's nice. ... If you want I can turn around and not look. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Your friend...is she in trouble?" PM Rune: No. PM Rune: We're just looking for her to make sure she knows what's going on. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...half-elven...somewhat brownish complexion?" PM *** Rune nods. *** PM The Elf King: A second head pokes out of the water. It is an equally nude Anomie. "Oh, hi guys!" PM Rune: Oh good, there you are. PM Rune: We're trying to decide whether to stay and help them figure out who tried to kill Lady whatserface or not. PM Rune: I want to, I don't think Quill does, and I'm annoyed because they're going to make Belza and Tiprus stay shut up in a room. So I said if they have to, I have to because I'm just exactly the same as them but without any wings. PM Rune: Also, the assassin was Luk, that racist changeling, and they put him in jail. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "And you aren't as good at lifting weights." PM The Elf King: Anomie's smile fades when you mention Luk. "...is he still here?" PM Rune: No, they put him in jail. Why? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "I'm sorry, did you say you were looking into my mother's attack?" PM Rune: Lady Mexana is your mother? Oh, I didn't know. You didn't order her killed, did you? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "NO!" PM Vashti: imagine it echoes off the cave walls PM The Elf King: ((It does a bit)) PM Rune: Good. PM Rune: It'd be pretty daft if you did. I'm pretty sure it would mean you'd lose your inheritance. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...should I put on pants? I feel like the lack of pants is making this conversation worse, not better." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...AND I ALSO DON'T WANT TO KILL MY MOTHER!" PM Vashti: It does seem pretty awkward. Do you guys want towels or robes or somesuch? PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Yeah, can you toss me that one there?" She points to a green colored robe beside a gold colored one. PM Rune: Well, I don't have a mother, so I don't know what it's like. However, there are definitely some people who do want to kill their mothers. PM *** Vashti goes over to grab the robe and tosses it to Anomie. *** PM The Elf King: Anomie comes over to the side by you and catches it on her way out. She covers herself quickly. PM Rune: I think you can stop pretending, honestly. PM The Elf King: Nadree comes over, a bit huffier and grabs the gold robe. PM Rune: A lot of people don't like their parents very much. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...ok, look. My mother and I are...well, we're not close. But I wouldn't hire someone else to kill her." PM Rune: Would you hire someone else to kill her baby? PM Quill: ((That would make a great card.)) PM Quill: ((Happy mother's day. I wouldn't hire someone else to kill you.)) PM The Elf King: Nadree: "No. And if I would, I certainly wouldn't tell you." PM Vashti: Fair enough. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "But, my inheritance does matter to me, and I would like the person who jepardized it found." PM Rune: Obviously. But the way you'd deny it might be telling. PM Rune: Good! Who do you think did it? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "No idea, but I know that the assassin, whoever he is, would not have gotten in without help. I suspect a mole. And a fraction of a quarter of the fortune isn't as good as cutting a deal with another lord for half." PM Rune: Oh, we already worked that out. The assassin was posing as a servant. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...oh? ...well...job well done, then." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Any idea who he was working for?" PM Rune: No, that's why I was asking who you thought did it. Lady Mexana's baby is the third one, or the second one? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Third. He will be my youngest brother. Or sister, maybe. My mother would like a daughter, I think." PM Rune: Who's the middle one? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "My other brother, Omaloth. He is only a child, though." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Barely fifty." PM Rune: Oh. Probably not the one, then. How tall is he? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Oma? Only...about..." PM The Elf King: He holds a hand out to about his knee. He gives a description that would describe a nine-year-old. PM Rune: That rules him out, then. Which of the children live here? PM Rune: Or would be financially worse off if their mother had a little sliver of the estate? PM *** Hank enters the room a little out of breath, banged up with some branches and leaves on him. *** PM Hank: I couldn't find... oh there you are, you found Jim. PM The Elf King: Hank enters, covered in bruises, blood and branches. PM Rune: She's all right. PM Rune: Just having a nice bath, that's all. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Hi Hank. Yeah, a very nice bath." PM Hank: ... of course. PM The Elf King: Anomie gives Nadree a little butt patt that seems to throw him for a bit. PM Rune: This is Nadree, he's the first son of the third wife, the one that got stabbed. PM Rune: He says he didn't do it, although he does have a pretty good motive if you ask me. PM Hank: So we are investigating? PM Hank: And his motive is what? to disinherit himself? PM Rune: To keep living here and using the father's resources for another 50 years. PM The Elf King: Nadree pulls a pair of half moon spectacles from the robe and puts them on as this conversation is going on. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...what?" PM Hank: That doesn't sound like a great motive. PM Rune: I didn't say I thought he did it. PM Hank: Your words were pretty good motive. PM Rune: Yes, but if the others live here and use those resources as well it applies to any of them. PM Rune: What do you know about House Carrick, Nadree? PM Hank: Fine you keep talking to him can I have a word with J... anomie for a minute. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "I don't need to murder anyone to use my family's resources. I am already serving as the envoy between house Rygale and the other houses, they want and need me here." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "And yes, I know House Carrick. They are among my charges." PM Rune: Tell me about them. Would they gain anything from killing your mother? PM Hank: Do they know about the contract? PM Vashti: for a bit PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Potentially. They do not know about the contract, my father has done everything in his power to keep those details secret for obvious reasons. But Lord Carrick would be a bidder if the estate was opened to the other houses and he has the finances to buy out most of the lands before the other families could gather the money together. Carrick has fewer outside dealings than the other families, making his fortune the easiest to collect in time for the sale." PM Hank: Has carrick done anything that might be suspicious or suspect lately , too your knowledge? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...not really. Last time I was there, I saw he had some maps out in his study...might be planning an expedition...but that would make him less likely to be the attacker. He can't bid as easily if he's away." PM Rune: Maps of what? PM Rune: And who's Carrick's biggest rival besides you lot? PM | Edited 9:13:23 PM The Elf King: Nadree: "I don't know what the maps were. The language wasn't elven or common. Carrick lost a lot of land to Zenmil Sarranis, so...him I suppose." PM Rune: Are the Serranis colors green and white? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...green and white?" PM Rune: What are their colors? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...well... our colors, the Rygale colors are green and gold, sometimes white in older banners. The Sarranis hous has the colors blue and white." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Sometimes silver." PM Rune: Blue and white. Definitely not things you'd mistake for red and black. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "No, definitely not." PM Rune: I just think if I were hiring an assassin I'd make jolly sure it didn't look like I was. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "No, I wouldn't either." PM Vashti: return! PM The Elf King: Nadree: "I should really go see my mother. And for that, I need clothes. If no one has offered, I have a wing of guest rooms here at the manner, feel free to divide them as you see fit." PM Rune: That's very sweet of you. One more thing--which house has the best relationship with yours? Maybe someone being extra nice lately. ... maybe they sent a hotdish after your mother was hurt, for example. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "My father is...not the best at making friends among the families, they think he's sort of...odd. House Faxis sent a gift basket when my mother announced her third child." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Colors are copper and purple." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...very ugly banner, honestly." PM Rune: It sounds like it. PM Rune: Well, if you think of anything else, let us know. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "I will, and I hope you enjoy your stay." PM Rune: Oh, one more thing. PM The Elf King: He goes up to Anomie and pulls her in by the waist. "And if there aren't enough rooms...my bed is big enough for two." He leans in to kiss, but Anomie pulls away at the last second and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. "We'll see. But thanks." PM The Elf King: As Anomie turns away, a very unsatisfied Nadree turns to you. "Yeah?" PM Rune: ... not to do with the case, but is there a lot of racism against Drow here? What do you do about it? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "...it isn't entirely alien to have a Drow of standing in these cities...but...let's just say a lot of families broke ties with my father after he announced his engagement to my mother." PM | Edited 9:25:49 PM The Elf King: Nadree: "A high-elven man marrying a drow woman is especially weird in our culture." PM The Elf King: Nadree: "The understood power dynamics are expected to clash." PM Rune: Do they? PM The Elf King: Nadree: "I don't believe so. But, honestly, I do not see much of my father now or ever in my life. So, it's hard to say." PM Rune: Oh, good. Thanks. PM The Elf King: Nadree: "Thank you." PM The Elf King: And he leaves. PM *** Rune eyes Anomie. *** PM Rune: You shouldn't lead people on. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "I was just having fun. And, before you interrupted, I was in the middle of giving him exactly what he wanted. He'll be fine." PM The Elf King: Anomie: "It's not like I didn't give him anything." PM Rune: Fair enough I suppose. He is awfully handsome. PM Hank: And how did you run into him? PM Rune: Drow people are the best looking people. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "I leapt to the balcony below when no one was looking. Played the lost damsel for him a bit, found out who he was, laid on the charm and...well...he offered me a tour." PM Rune: Did you see anything interesting? PM Hank: Ok, so you did go out the window. At least I got that right. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...wait...you didn't..." PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...YOU'RE WEARING ARMOR!" PM Hank: ... drop it. PM | Edited 9:34:39 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...define interesting." PM Rune: The usual meaning. PM Rune: Sometimes I worry that you two have a weird unhealthy codependent relationship. Maybe you should just shag already and get it over with. ... but maybe not, too. PM Hank: Me and Jim have no kind of relationship. PM *** Rune gives him the "are-you-fucking-kidding-me" look. *** PM The Elf King: ((Sorry guys, gotta hold for a sec. Something is happening.)) PM The Elf King: ((Sorry, family thing. Back now.)) PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Ew, no." PM | Edited 9:38:17 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...I mean, no offense Hank but...ew, no." PM Hank: Exactly, anyway I was only trying to track Jim down and slightly misjudged a jump, no big deal. PM Hank: And no offense taken Jim. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...it looks like you chipped a tusk." PM The Elf King: Caleb, can you roll a CHA save for Hank for Rune's Insight? PM The Elf King: You may choose persuasion or deception if you know what Hank actually thinks. PM The Elf King: Ok then. PM Rune: ... good. PM Rune: ... well, not that he chipped a tusk. Maybe you could both just stop acting weird about each other, then. Anyway, did either of you find out anything interesting and useful about the murder or the family dynamic or anything like that? PM Hank: ... no PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...I found out what they say about drow penises is not inherently true." PM Hank: We still haven't decided if we are investigating or not though. PM Rune: Why not? PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...do I get a vote in this?" PM Hank: I don't know are you going to jump out a window if you get bored again? PM Rune: What do they say about Drow penises? PM | Removed 9:49:15 PM The Elf King: This message has been removed. PM Quill: ((I'm not there yet.)) PM The Elf King: ((Nevermind then)) PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...ask Quill when you see him." PM Quill: Ask Quill what? PM Rune: Why can't you just tell me. PM *** Vashti turns into a fuzzy kitten, if only so she is unable to answer this question. Also, FUZZ DISTRACTION! *** PM Rune: What do people say about Drow penises, other than that about half of Drow have them? PM Quill: I have no idea. What do they say about Drow penises? PM *** Rune looks at Anomie expectantly. *** PM | Edited 9:51:26 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...you know...in regards to their...girth in comparison to other elves..." PM Quill: You realize that those are the types of things that people don't actually say to Drow. PM Rune: What about it? PM The Elf King: Anomie is turning bright red. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "There are some...not me, but some...who would say that a drow penis is...more satisfying than other elf penises...more...filling." PM Quill: Also fully prehensile and able to be used as a hunting knife in certain cultures. PM Rune: That would be awkward. PM Quill: That is a lie. PM Rune: Anyway, what did you find out, Quill? PM *** Vashti looks disturbed, even as a kitten. *** PM Quill: Hmm? Nothing, really. Tiprus is bored. I got them to send the guards away though. If Belza really wanted to cause trouble, she would. PM Rune: Are they still having to be locked up in a little room? Because if they are I'm going to be too. PM Quill: They're going to send someone to teach Tiprus how to knit. PM Quill: No. Belza promised to behave. PM Quill: Unless someone fucks with her, then she can kill them all she wants, but that's a given. PM *** Rune nods. *** PM *** Rune recaps what Nadree said. *** PM Quill: Oh, and Tiprus bedazzled Belza's horns with the loose emeralds they just have lying around. PM Rune: ... they have loose emeralds just lying around? PM Quill: Apparently. PM Quill: The ones in their room are now on Belza's horns. PM The Elf King: Anomie pulls some out of her robe. "Oh yeah, Nadree game me these two." PM Rune: Are they real, Anomie? PM The Elf King: Anomie: "Not sure, I'm not an appraiser." PM Rune: Oh. You do know a lot more about gems than the rest of us, though. PM Hank: So the question now is are we investigating which will take up a lot more time, or do we just try and complete our own mission. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "...that's true." PM Quill: We're not leaving until Tiprus learns to knit. PM The Elf King: Taeral: "Pardon me, but our mission was to check for this book Hank saw at the library, yes?" PM Rune: Yes. And we conveniently do have an in to there. PM Rune: I think we should stay here for now and investigate and go and check the book. If that leads to a deadend we'll have some social leverage if we find the killer here. Maybe. Depending on who it is. PM Quill: Yeah, the social leverage thing sounds pretty good. PM Quill: I think we'll need it here. PM The Elf King: Taeral: "Well, what if we split up tomorrow? Investigate here, but make contact at the library and see how long finding this book will take." PM The Elf King: Taeral: "Finding a book in the Havenfall library was...something of an ordeal." PM Rune: Whenever we split up Hank makes a suicidal deal. PM Hank: That is not true, I made no deal just now. PM Rune: And one time, I got kidnapped. PM | Edited 10:03:30 PM The Elf King: Anomie: "No, you just jumped out a window." PM Hank: You jumped out the same window. PM The Elf King: Anomie: "I knew what I was doing and not wearing armor." PM Rune: She's good at it. PM The Elf King: Anomie begins to get dressed, which includes putting on heels and a tight skirt. PM Hank: Well I think we should avoid the politics here as much as possible. PM *** Rune will help her zip up or whatever. *** PM The Elf King: Anomie appreciates it. PM Rune: I think we should too, but we're not going to get to, because that's not how this place works. PM Quill: These things always have a way of yanking us in, Hank. By agreeing to help with an investigation now, we just get out ahead of it. PM Rune: And then they owe us. Unless it's Lord whatsisname himself. PM Hank: Fine, but we should also look for the book as well. PM Rune: Yes. PM Rune: Well, all right, we can split up, but no one goes alone. PM Rune: You should take Anna and Anomie. PM Rune: And maybe Taeral. PM The Elf King: Taeral: "Oh, and give him the pass." PM *** Quill nods. "And just so no one thinks we're ganging up on Hank, no one should make any deals." *** PM *** Rune gives it to Anna. *** PM The Elf King: ((...Anna is afk, I think...and a cat)) PM Vashti: back PM The Elf King: ((Ah.)) PM The Elf King: ((For the record, I will say it is getting on the late side, right now.)) PM Quill: ... are we staying here tonight? PM Rune: Yes. Nadree offered his wing up. PM Quill: All right. PM Rune: We should probably go and find out where that is, though. PM The Elf King: I know I am cutting things short, but I may end here tonight. PM The Elf King: This just seems like such a natural stopping point.